Sunshine and Static
by Airzel Gekisho
Summary: NOT CONTINUING; ONLY REMAINS HERE FOR ARCHIVAL PURPOSES. Four best friends end up at Tower Prep. Did I mention that they're crazy teenage girls with some serious issues? This is a collection of one-shots chronicling their stupid adventures. Based off of silly RPs and conversations.
1. Four Girls, One Prep School

Four best friends sat on the couch playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. There was Terra, the leader of the four, a hyperactive girl with dark brown hair and a love of cartoons. Addi was the token cutie, a blonde who had a strange obsession with hats. Then there was Chaser, a stoic Alaskan scene kid with spiky multi-colored hair and a collar that she refused to take off. And Taylor, the most level-headed of the group, a blonde who spent a lot of time playing video games. The four were inseparable… they did everything fathomable together. They played their stupid games, went shopping for more games, made food (and usually burned it), and made jokes about anything and anyone who happened to walk in their path.

"Addi, stop cheating!" whined Terra. The brunette was the self-proclaimed champion at Brawl, but she was certainly getting her ass handed to her.

"Now who said I was cheating? Falco is better than Wolf anyway."

"HE IS NOT AND YOU HAD BETTER TAKE THAT BACK."

"Terra, Addi, chillax. We still have time for a few more rounds until the movie comes on." Taylor stared at Terra with a face that said "I will unleash the forces of 500 Uboas on you if you don't knock it the fuck off". Terra made a face at Taylor that simply said "DERP DERP I'MA PONY". Taylor was neither fazed nor offended by this gesture. She threw a Town House Cracker at Terra's derpy face.

"Taylor, that hurt." Terra whined.

"You catch with your hands, not with your face." said a certain Alaskan scene kid who just so happened to be called Chaser. She then proceeded to throw her own Town House Cracker at Terra.

Soon they were all throwing crackers at each other and it would've become a cracker and dip orgy if it hadn't been for that damn TV.

The TV made a sound that could only be described as the sound two raging hornets make while mating inside of a running lawn mower. Amplified. Terra began to roll on the floor screaming, Addi hid her head under a pillow, Taylor plugged her ears and yelled for someone to turn the TV off, and Chaser just sat there, hypnotized by the sound of technology dying.

Then silence. All 4 of the girls passed out where they were, and the TV stopped static-ing. If anything happened after that, they sure as hell didn't remember.

The next morning, Terra was the first to wake up. She was in this unfamiliar room with her 3 friends who were all passed out. She screamed. Loudly.

Chaser threw her Care Bear at Terra to shut her up. "It's morning, dumbass. Shut up and- OH MY GOD."

Yes, Chaser had just realized that she too was not in her normal room. She jumped out of her bed like a ninja boss and used her self-taught ninja powers to wake up Taylor and Addi, who were still sleeping. They all had a simultaneous freak-out. While they were screaming like a rabid mob of fangirls at a Jonas Brothers concert, some guy in a serious-looking black uniform broke in and started yelling at them.

"MY NAME IS KENNETH AND I AM A MONITOR AND IF YOU DON'T GET DRESSED AND GO TO ORIENTATION RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO SEND YOU ALL TO WEST CAMPUS AND KILL YOUR BELOVED STUFFED ANIMALS."

They all just stared.

"Monitor?" asked Taylor.

"Orientation?" questioned Chaser.

"…you'll kill George?" inquired Terra in a high voice.

"YES. NOW GET DRESSED OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES. COLLECTIVELY."

The four girls opened their closet and somehow missed the attractive guy who had been hiding in there. They put on their blouses and skirts and leggings and gay red sweaters. The four then followed that monitor guy to a building where they watched a video that almost made Chaser fall asleep again.

…wait a second; how the hell did they miss that attractive guy in their closet? Anyway, it doesn't matter. They went to their first class, which just so happened to be Biology.

Addi hated Biology.


	2. In Which the Main Cast Actually Exists

During History one day, Taylor got bored and decided to look at what kind of people were in the room with them. There were some girls who looked really serious, some guys in the back goofing off, and… those four.

Taylor had been told by another girl that those four had tried to escape multiple times but kept getting sent back. There was an Asian chick, a cute nerdy guy; some chick who apparently everyone thought was "hot", and this really sexy guy who was probably a male model or something. Taylor made a mental note of them, bro. She figured she'd talk to them later to hear their stories.

After class, Taylor met up with Addi, Terra, and Chaser. They walked down the hall towards Math when Taylor mentioned the four students.

"Oh yeah, I heard their story. Apparently they made it out but got dragged back kicking and screaming. I'd like to meet them." said Terra, who was unusually calm today.

"I wanna get to Math before we get in trouble for being late again." mentioned Chaser.

"We were only late because YOU told us to go in the opposite direction of the classroom!" snapped Addi.

Kenneth the Monitor stared at them. He wanted to slap all four in the face with his Bluetooth headset. Not that it would do anything, he just lacked a better weapon. He yelled at them to get to class and threatened to kill their stuffed animals again. Terra almost broke out in a run for fear of George's life.

They walked into Math and were told that there would be some seat re-arranging thanks to yesterday's incident in which some guy stole the bra off of the girl in front of him and threw it at the teacher. Terra groaned, knowing that she would be moved thanks to the _other_ incident yesterday in which Addi fell asleep and Terra drew a swastika on her face with a Sharpie. Chaser groaned because it was her bra that had been thrown yesterday. Lazlow the sneaky ninja guy groaned because he was the one who almost got sent to West Campus for throwing the bra.

The teacher switched every seat in the class. Terra got switched twice because when she sat next to Taylor, the blonde had shown enjoyment. And everyone knows that Math hated it when people had "fun" or "enjoyment" in his class. Luckily, the class was so boring that "fun" and "enjoyment" were impossible. Anyway, Terra got moved twice and she sat next to this pale, emotionless, yet slightly cute guy named Ray. He was too busy staring at the Asian chick across the room to pay attention to Terra, so she looked to her other side. Random ginger chick with 500 piercings. Delish.

Taylor sat on the end in the front. Next to some greasy terrorist named Zach. Quite frankly, she was grossed out by this. He kept making creeper eyes at her and scaring her a lot.

"Math, can I move again?" she asked. "This guy scares me."

"No, Miss… I still can't pronounce your last name… ANYWAY, you can't move."

Taylor slumped down in her seat and the terrorist tried to look at her boobs. Fortunately for her, she was as flat as they come, so he had nothing to stare at. Taylor made a trollface at him the second he looked away.

Addi sat inbetween Zach and that one chick… CJ, was it? Anyway, Addi didn't like her vacant expression as she stared at the screen in the front. She almost looked like Kristen Stewart. Ew. And whenever Zach looked at her, she mouthed something offensive and racist at him. When she did this, he made a face like he was going to bomb her country. This made Addi hate math even more than she did before.

And Chaser… she got lucky. She was between that male model guy and the cute nerdy guy. The nerdy kid… Gabe, as they called him… kept hitting on her. She kept telling him that she wasn't interested. The male model dude, Ian, told her that he just liked her because he barely knew any girls who were shorter than him. Chaser giggled, and Gabe made a face.

That day at lunch, Terra and her crew sat with Ian and his crew. They didn't talk at first, but then Terra instigated a conversation amongst them. Nobody mentioned the escape. Terra kept staring creepily at Ian, who looked a bit scared of her. Addi and CJ refused to shut up about Harry Potter versus Twilight. Chaser talked computers and tech with the Asian, and Taylor sat quietly and ate her Mac-n-Cheeses.

As Addi and CJ's argument grew louder, Terra grew more distracted and stared less at Ian's beautiful face. And as Terra stared less at his face, Ian tried harder to actually talk to Taylor. Taylor responded by hitting Addi with her Mac-n-Cheeses. Addi made a loud "BAWWWW" sound, but at least it shut her and CJ up for a few seconds. Then Taylor started a legit conversation.

"So… I heard you guys tried to escape?" she asked.

"Yeah we did… waaaait a second, who told you that?" responded Gabe.

"I just kinda heard some chicks talking about it at lunch." Taylor said.

"Taylor said you guys got dragged back kicking and screaming." said Addi.

"Well, kicking, yes, but Gabe did most of the screaming…"

Gabe replied to this by kicking Ian under the table. Ian replied to the kick by kicking harder. Gabe couldn't match that, so he made a cute sad-puppy face. Ian was unaffected. Terra snickered at this, and Gabe kicked her. Terra was about to get up and backhand a bitch, but she decided not to. Shit would go DOWN later on.

They listened to the stories of the escape, which I would write here but I'm pretty sure you all have watched Season 1. Anyway, the four girls just kinda stared wide-eyed as they listened to the beautiful story. The story ended at about the same time as lunch.

As they left the lunchroom, they witnessed a girlfight taking place. Kenneth was trying to break them up, but epically failing. He came out of the scuffle with scratch marks scoring his "beautiful" face and a black eye. Also, his fancy-ass black jacket had some bite marks torn out of it. Terra found this amusing.

Kenneth did not.


	3. Secret Agents, GOOOOOO!

A/N: This chapter is very inappropro. Don't say I didn't warn you.

One morning, Terra woke up to her iPod blasting Big Time Rush as loud as it could. For whatever reason, this always made her energetic in the morning. She bounced off her bed and onto Addi's, then from Addi's to Chaser's, and from Chaser's to Taylor's. Taylor tried to bite Terra's ankle off, but failed. The girls got dressed… but this time, they NOTICED the attractive guy in their closet.

"HOLY FUCK AND FUCK AIN'T HOLY!" Addi shouted.

The guy stared at them for a bit before standing up. "I'm Conner, and rainbows make me cry." He extended a hand to Terra, who looked at him like he had just crawled out of a toxic waste dump- oh wait, he had just come out of the girls' closet.

"I'm Terra, and you look really suspicious so I suggest that you leave." Conner extended his hand again, but Addi leapt out and slapped it away while shouting "REJECTED!". Conner looked sad at this, but he smiled again. "Did you guys ever go in the tunnels around here?"

"No."

"Do you WANT to go in the tunnels?"

The four friends looked at each other, then Taylor spoke. "We'll come tonight when everyone else is asleep." Conner nodded and disappeared into the back of the closet.

That day, the four girls talked about what they would do in the tunnels. Taylor suggested that they look for treasure. Terra wanted to steal stuff even though they had been told a story of a guy who got sent to West Campus for doing just that. Chaser suggested they use the tunnels to get the hell out of there. Addi had the best idea out of the four: Spying.

"Come on guys, I bet we could find out some crazy stuff!"

"Like what?"

"Well, I bet we could spy on Headmaster…"

"OKAY, I'M DOING THIS." Terra said. "WE ARE GONNA SPY LIKE FUCKING BROS."

"FUCK YES. BROFIST!" Chaser shouted while holding up her fist. They stole the main cast's copyrighted fistpump, then headed out to class for the day.

When the girls returned to their room, they immediately opened their closet door to find Conner in there, playing a PSP. He led them into the tunnels and warned them to be quiet. Chaser felt right at home; as she could see crazy-ass shit that normal people couldn't. Terra hated the dark and swore she heard a Creeper around every corner. Taylor replaced Creepers with Uboas in her fear-world. Addi did not give a single fuck.

The girls explored the tunnels with Conner, and Taylor ended up getting his number. Score! Then he kinda vanished and left the girls alone. Terra was happy that the creeper had finally gotten off of her back.

"Let's go spy on Ian, guys!" Addi suggested.

"…Why?" asked Terra.

"BECAUSE WE CAN."

"…Sounds legit to me!" the brunette added cheerfully.

The four then proceeded to the tunnels near Ian's room. They found an air vent which they deemed suitable to spy from. Terra felt like a trollface. The four positioned themselves at the vent as they watched Ian sit at his computer; presumably doing homework.

And then Ray walked in.

"Be quiet guys, I'm gonna try and listen." Terra whispered. Addi replied by pulling out her PDA and hitting the "record video" button.

"Is Gabe around?" Ray asked, approaching Ian.

"Nah, he got in trouble for doing stupid shit during Physics today, and they're making him clean the lab tonight." Ian stated, shutting the laptop.

"Sucks to be him. You ready for this?"

"When am I not?"

With that, the two boys began making out in a rather hardcore fashion. The four spies in the tunnel above could hardly contain themselves as they watched the show set before them. Addi kept trying to move her PDA to get a better angle to record video.

Ray then pulled off Ian's hoodie and began to unbutton his shirt. Taylor had to bite down on the sleeve of her own oversized hoodie in order to avoid squeeing out loud. The girls stared wide-eyed as Ian did the same to Ray. This was getting far too hot. Pants, socks, and undershirts were also removed.

Now both of the boys were left in just their boxers. Making out passionately, Ray pushed Ian down onto the bed.

While the two sexy teenagers engaged in acts of intimate sexyness, Terra, Addi and company were flipping their shit. In the shit flipping process, Addi retardedly dropped her PDA, making a loud clunking noise in the air vents. Chaser then slapped that Addi girl, which made another loud noise.

And that's how they got noticed.

Taylor backed the fuck up and stayed immobile against the wall. The other three followed suit. Ian shut the vent, blocking the super secret spies from super secret spying.

"Way to go, Addibutt."

"Fuck your mom, Chaser Facer."

The girls snuck out of their spying spot and returned to their room.

"That sucked."

"LET'S GO SPY ON HEADMASTER NEXT!" squealed Addi.

"No."


End file.
